Takarakuji
by Grey Cho
Summary: Mesin undian raksasa tiba-tiba muncul dan mengubah kehidupan manusia. [AU] #FANFIC #HIME


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

( _I don't take any profit by publishing this fict_ )

AU/OoC

SasuHina

 _Dedicated to_ Hinata in Our Memories Event

 **Takarakuji**

Kabut tebal yang menutupi Tokyo tersaput angin dan berlalu, membuka pemandangan tak biasa di ibukota Jepang. Sebuah objek menarik mata berada di sana. Ada penampakan mesin undian raksasa yang berdiri kokoh di tengah Tokyo, menggantikan ikon terkenal Tokyo, yakni Tokyo Skytree. Sebulan lalu, penduduk Jepang dikejutkan dengan kedatangan benda yang tidak jelas asal-muasalnya. Diawali dengan suara gemuruh dari seluruh belahan Tokyo, penduduk Tokyo dilanda kepanikan. Pasalnya, Jepang merupakan negara yang amat berisiko sebagai lokasi yang sering tertimpa bencana gempa dan _tsunami_. Namun, anehnya badan pengawas bencana Jepang belum mengumumkan berita apa pun terkait kesiagaan bencana atau semacamnya. Dari alat pendeteksi modern yang dimiliki pemerintah, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan terjadinya bencana yang dikhawatirkan.

Saat itulah, sebuah benda tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah. Benda itu adalah mesin undian raksasa yang terbuat dari kayu. Persis seperti mesin undian tradisional Jepang yang ketika diputar akan keluar bola-bola penentu hadiah. Beberapa peneliti telah berusaha mencari tahu benda tersebut dan memeriksa setiap bagiannya. Namun, mesin tersebut seolah sangat sulit didekati. Dia akan mengeluarkan hawa amat panas ketika didekati. Belum lagi, bagian bawah mesin undian raksasa itu benar-benar terbenam di tanah sehingga sangat sulit untuk diangkut menggunakan beberapa mobil derek.

Semenjak benda itu muncul, Tokyo lantas seperti terisolasi. Sekelilingnya ditutupi dinding tinggi menjulang yang bahkan tidak bisa dihancurkan dengan bom berdaya ledak tinggi. Jika helikopter pemerintah mencoba keluar dari wilayah Tokyo, helikopter tersebut tiba-tiba disengat listrik yang keluar dari bagian atas dinding.

Yang menarik, mesin itu tiba-tiba berputar sendiri meski tidak dikemudikan. Bola berwarna merah berukuran tak kalah besar keluar dan pecah, mengeluarkan selembar kertas raksasa di dalamnya yang entah bagaimana melayang di udara. Tulisan yang ada di kertas itu adalah "setiap penduduk yang mengenakan _scarf_ merah akan mendapatkan uang sebesar lima ribu yen". Penduduk Tokyo semula mengerutkan dahi, sebagian kebingungan dan sebagian tertawa renyah. Apakah ini termasuk lelucon? Jawabannya, bukan. Hasil undian itu bukanlah lelucon semata. Setiap penduduk Tokyo yang mengenakan _scarf_ merah tiba-tiba mendapatkan uang dengan jumlah yang tertera di kertas. Ada yang tiba-tiba menemukannya di bawah kaki, menyelip di saku, atau tiba-tiba mendapatkan lotere. Hari berikutnya, mesin undian itu kembali berputar sendiri dan mengeluarkan bola berwarna kuning serta mengeluarkan kertas yang berbunyi "siapa pun yang memiliki satu anak perempuan akan terkena flu selama dua hari" dan hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi.

Setelah sebulan berselang, penduduk Tokyo mulai membenarkan hasil dari mesin undian raksasa dan mulai mengerti bagaimana sistem mesin undian aneh itu bekerja. Mesin undian raksasa ajaib akan berputar setiap hari pada jam-jam yang tidak bisa diprediksi, berubah-ubah setiap hari. Tidak semua bola undian berisi kertas. Jika mengeluarkan bola berwarna putih dan pecah, tidak ada kertas yang muncul dari dalam bola. Artinya, hari itu penduduk Tokyo tidak bisa bertaruh nasib atau ribut-ribut merespon isi kertas mesin undian. Entah sejak kapan, penduduk mulai menanti mesin undian berputar. Sebagian penduduk merasa tidak keberatan dengan eksistensi benda aneh itu. Mereka justru merasa antusias karena Tokyo akan menjadi riuh saat mesin undian beraksi. Mesin t _akarakuji_ atau mesin undian kemudian menjadi bagian dari kehidupan penduduk Tokyo, penduduk yang terisolasi.

* * *

Bunyi kayu bergemuruh di Tokyo pagi itu. Seluruh penduduk, terlebih penduduk remaja dan dewasa, berduyun-duyun keluar dari rumah. Mereka mengarahkan pandangan ke mesin undian. Bunyi itu adalah tanda bahwa mesin undian akan mengeluarkan bola undian. Benarlah, mesin undian berputar, mengeluarkan bola raksasa berwarna biru. "Pemuda Tokyo berusia 15-20 tahun dengan warna rambut hitam harus mencari gadis dengan warna rambut pirang atau _indigo_ dan menggenggam tangan mereka selama lima jam. Jika tidak, akan ada kesialan yang menimpa mereka. Syaratnya, mereka tidak boleh memilih gadis yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan mereka".

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis dengan warna rambut _indigo_ , menghentikan gerakan menyikat gigi saat mendengar ribut-ribut dari luar. Gadis itu tengah bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah ketika mesin undian berputar. Sang gadis lantas lekas berkumur, pergi keluar dan mendapati penduduk di sekitar kediamannya bersorak-sorai. Sepupunya, Neji, yang berdiri menghadap mesin undian menoleh kepadanya. Pemuda itu lalu menghela napas. Akan lebih mudah jika syarat "tidak boleh memilih gadis yang memiliki hubungan darah" ditiadakan. Pemuda berusia lima belas tahun dengan bola mata _lavender_ diam-diam mengutuk rambut hitamnya.

Di lain sisi, Hinata tidak berkutik saat membaca tulisan besar di pusat Tokyo.

"Neji-nii, kau harus lekas menemukan gadis berambut pirang atau berambut _indigo_! A-aku akan menghubungi Ino-chan. Kuharap dia belum digandeng laki-laki lain."

Hinata baru saja akan kembali ke dalam untuk mengirim pesan pada Ino saat langkahnya dihentikan seseorang. Sang gadis merasa pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram kuat, membuat dia menoleh.

"Hinata, kau akan bersamaku selama lima jam ke depan!" Perintah seseorang. Pemuda berusia lima belas tahun dengan surai gulita.

Gadis berambut _indigo_ terbelalak. "Sasuke-kun?"

Dia Uchiha Sasuke, tetangga sekaligus teman sekelas Hinata. Menutupi rasa malu, pemuda itu sukar melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Bagaimanapun juga, nasib pemuda Uchiha hari ini ditentukan oleh sang gadis!

* * *

"Baiklah. Kita mulai pelajaran hari ini," Anko tersenyum kaku. Bagaimana tidak? Dia mendapati beberapa muridnya tengah bergandengan tangan, merapatkan meja mereka berdua. Anko mendapati Sasuke, yang kebetulan berambut hitam, melakukan hal serupa. Dia yang memang duduk berdampingan dengan Hinata menggenggam tangan sang gadis. Keduanya saling genggam di bawah meja, merasa malu dilihat oleh rekan sekelas. Sai tidak ditemukan di kelas. Menurut informasi dari Kakashi, pemuda murah senyum itu sedang menggenggam tangan Tsunade di ruang kepala sekolah. Dari Kakashi pula, Anko mendengar bahwa murid kelas sebelah, Neji dan Ino, juga saling genggam sejak pagi.

Wanita berambut hitam geleng-geleng kepala. Apa boleh buat. Dia mengetahu bahwa beberapa murid melakukan hal tersebut karena instruksi mesin undian kepercayaan masyarakat Tokyo sejak sebulan lalu. Akurasinya yang mencapai seratus persen membuat penduduk Tokyo tidak main-main menanggapi hasil undian setiap harinya.

 _Lavender_ Hinata tidak fokus. Sebentar-sebentar gadis itu melirik ke arah Sasuke. Wajah sang gadis terus memerah sedari tadi, menahan rasa malu ketika dirinya terus digandeng sang tetangga. Hinata pun tahu, Sasuke sesungguhnya enggan melakukan hal tersebut. Pemuda itu hanya sekali memandang wajahnya, yaitu pagi tadi. Selebihnya, pemuda bersurai hitam mengalihkan pandangan dengan menatap ke luar jendela.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku jadi melibatkanmu," ujar sang pemuda dengan suara pelan, memastikan frasanya tidak mengganggu Anko yang tengah menerangkan rumus rumit.

Hinata memakluminya. Ini semua bukan keinginan Sasuke. Semua ini terjadi karena mesin undian aneh itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu ini bukan keinginan Sasuke-kun."

Setelah mengatakan frasa tersebut, Hinata kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke depan. Dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan penjelasan sang guru. Tanpa sang gadis ketahui, Sasuke membisu dengan oniks yang menatap sendu padanya.

* * *

"Tanda terima kasihku."

Satu bungkus camilan kesukaan Hinata ada di depan matanya. Sang gadis mendongak dan melihat bahwa orang yang tengah menyodorkan bungkusan berwarna merah berisi donat renyah adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Jam istirahat tiba, menandakan bahwa lima jam sudah mereka bergenggam tangan. Sasuke sudah bisa melepas tangannya dari tangan Hinata. Meski di dalam hati ada rasa tidak rela, Sasuke tetap membiarkan jemari sang gadis terbebas.

"Terima kasih," sahut Hinata.

Pemuda yang memiliki wajah tampan itu menarik kepala kursi dan duduk di sana. Mesin undian itu memang tidak bisa disepelekan. Saat berjalan di koridor, Sasuke bisa membuktikan kebenaran hasil undian. Rock Lee, salah satu pemuda berambut hitam yang sesuai dengan kriteria hasil undian hari ini, terlihat penuh luka di sana-sini setelah gagal menggenggam tangan gadis berambut pirang atau _indigo_. Sasuke pun bercakap-cakap dengan Orochimaru, guru pelajaran biologi yang secara cerdik meminta Karin untuk mengenakan _wig_ berwarna pirang dan dia lolos dari kesialan. Ada-ada saja ulah penduduk dikarenakan mesin undian aneh di Tokyo.

Uchiha muda baru saja hendak menyedot sekotak jus di tangan ketika suara gemuruh dan guncangan membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya hilang. Pemuda itu oleng, menahan agar dirinya tidak menubruk Hinata.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya sang pemuda. Pertanyaan sama yang dilontarkan seisi kelas.

Murid-murid melongok ke luar jendela, melihat mesin undian secara aneh kembali berputar. Momen langka. Mesin undian itu biasanya hanya berputar sekali dalam sehari.

Bola berwarna emas keluar dan pecah. Selembar kertas raksasa terpampang jelas, memungkinkan setiap mata penduduk Tokyo bisa membacanya meski dari kejauhan. Oniks Sasuke berbentuk lingkaran sempurna saat membaca tulisan di atas kertas. "Jangka waktu hasil undian hari ini diperpanjang sampai sepuluh jam ke depan. Karena itu, nikmati genggaman tangan kalian sampai malam nanti, ya!".

Sasuke menepuk dahinya keras dan memaki dalam hati.

"Sial!"

* * *

Jika jantung bisa meledak dengan mudah, Hinata rasa kini dia akan menjadi korbannya. Darah berdesir kencang, dipompa jantung yang berdebar-debar anomali. Jam di ruang TV menunjuk pukul delapan malam dan dia masih menonton acara-acara di TV. Sosok Sasuke ada di sisinya, masih menyelipkan jemari di jemarinya. Pemuda itu tampak terkantuk-kantuk, membenamkan wajah di lutut.

Di ambang pintu, Hiashi, Mikoto, dan Fugaku mengintip anak mereka. Hinata yang menyadari keberadaan _stalker_ dadakan merasa tidak nyaman, canggung luar biasa. Haruskah sang gadis mengundang para dewasa itu untuk menonton TV bersama? Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu. Sosok yang semula tengah mengintipnya bersembunyi, menandakan bahwa mereka tidak akan masuk ke dalam ruangan sekalipun Hinata mengajak.

"Kau sudah mengantuk?"

Suara Sasuke mengubah posisi pandangan Hinata. Gadis itu kini berhadapan dengan surai hitam milik pemuda sebayanya.

"Belum, Sasuke-kun. Namun tampaknya, kau sudah merasa mengantuk."

Sasuke hanya menggumam malas. Rasa kantuk membuat kata-kata yang ingin dikeluarkannya hanya keluar sebagai "hmm".

"Tidurlah." Hinata menepuk _tatami_. "Aku akan membangunkanmu saat jangka waktu undian berakhir."

Beberapa jam telah berlalu. Hiashi, Mikoto, dan Fugaku menahan tawa ketika kembali menengok ke dalam ruang TV. Batas waktu bergenggaman tangan sebenarnya telah berakhir. Namun, Sasuke dan Hinata terlihat masih bergandengan. Keduanya jatuh terlelap dan tidur bersebelahan.

* * *

Hinata merunduk, Neji menatap langit, dan Sasuke memalingkan muka ke sisi kiri. Tiga remaja itu tengah berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Jarak sekolah yang tidak terlalu jauh membuat mereka cukup berjalan kaki untuk mencapai bangunan dengan cat putih. Neji sebagai pihak penengah berusaha melunturkan kecanggungan di antara sepupu dan sang tetangga. Semalam, Neji pun pulang malam karena harus menggandeng tangan Ino. Sahabat sang sepupu yang menjadi teman sekelas Neji mau-mau saja dijadikan partner sang pemuda. Pasalnya, Ino sudah bersahabat dengan Hinata sejak SMP. Gadis pirang itu selalu luluh jika mendengar permintaan Hinata. Ketika kembali ke rumah, Neji melihat paman dan sepasang suami-istri yang merupakan tetangga sebelah (Fugaku dan Mikoto) tengah duduk di dekat pintu menuju ruang TV. Merasa heran kenapa mereka tidak masuk ke dalam, Neji dikejutkan dengan pemandangan sepupunya tengah tidur bersebelahan dengan pemuda berambut _raven_. Keduanya tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, benar-benar hanya tidur bersebelahan … ditambah tangan yang saling genggam. Bagi Neji, itu pemandangan yang manis. Namun, tentu saja kejadian itu membuat Sasuke dan Hinata kalap di pagi hari.

"Hari ini aku ada les. Kalian bisa pulang duluan."

Tidak ada reaksi. Neji memijat kening. Dia tidak suka diabaikan dan tidak suka dengan suasana serba salah seperti ini.

* * *

Sorenya, Sasuke bersandar di dinding pintu kelas, menanti Hinata yang masih membereskan alat tulisnya. Ajaib, kejadian semalam saat dia dan Hinata tidur berdekatan membuat tidurnya lelap dan bisa beraktivitas dengan tubuh bugar. Hidung Sasuke pun seolah merekam aroma tubuh Hinata, _lavender_ , yang membuat sang pemuda merasa nyaman. Ah, tentu saja Sasuke bisa tidur nyenyak. Bunga _lavender_ memiliki aroma yang berkhasiat untuk membuat lelap tidur.

Tas berwarna _cyan_ telah tersampir di bahu sang Hyuuga. Gadis tersebut kini berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, membuat Uchiha muda menjauhkan punggungnya dari dinding. Sore hari yang indah menemani sosok keduanya. Sasuke bisa melihat bayangan tubuhnya dan Hinata terlihat memanjang ditarik lembayung. Guratan-guratan jingga mulai dilapisi cipratan awan gelap.

Saat gemuruh yang sudah tidak asing lagi terdengar, keduanya menghentikan langkah. Mesin undian kembali berputar dan bola _violet_ keluar dari lubang kecil. Hasil undian hari ini adalah "setiap pelajar SMA di seantero Tokyo harus mengenakan syal sampai ke rumah atau mereka akan berada dalam ancaman". Hinata tiba-tiba terlihat cemas. Dia tidak membawa syal! Meski angin dingin telah berhembus sejak pekan kemarin, gadis itu belum merasa perlu mengenakan syal sehingga tidak membawa benda lembut tersebut. Sasuke mengerling benda yang melilit lehernya sendiri. Dia tengah mengenakan syal berwarna hitam. Membaca kepanikan Hinata, sang pemuda melepas syal di lehernya dan melilitkan syal tersebut di leher Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata memekik. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal ini! Kau bisa terancam bahaya!"

Sasuke berdecih. "Memangnya aku bisa diam saja melihatmu terancam bahaya?"

Wajah Hinata merah padam. Pemuda yang beberapa tahun menjadi teman bermainnya ini tengah melindunginya! Gadis manis Hyuuga merasa tersanjung. Dia tersenyum tipis saat ide melintas di otaknya. Jemari gadis itu melonggarkan syal yang dililitkan Sasuke, menggunakan sisa syal yang masih panjang untuk dililitkan di leher sang pemuda.

"Syal ini cukup panjang untuk dipakai berdua," ujar Hinata sebelum Sasuke mengeluarkan argumentasinya.

Memilih menerima ide Hinata, Sasuke merasa wajahnya terasa panas. Keterbatasan panjang syal tidak membiarkan Sasuke berada dalam jarak jauh dengan Hinata. Saat rasa malu membuat sasuke melebarkan langkah dari sang gadis, lehernya terasa tercekik.

Setelah berada di rumahnya, Hinata membungkuk pada Sasuke. Gadis itu mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih pada penolongnya. Aksi sang gadis mendapat jitakan kecil di kepala dari pemuda pemilik oniks.

Saat berada di dalam rumah, Sasuke melepas syalnya. Pemuda itu menggenggam syal hitam tersebut dan menghirup aroma _lavender_ yang menguar. Jejak Hinata masih tersisa.

* * *

Sudah seminggu mesin undian tidak mengeluarkan perintah apa pun. Jika berputar dan mengeluarkan bola, mesin undian hanya mengeluarkan bola putih. Tidak ada perintah. Di samping itu, sudah satu minggu pula hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata mendingin. Semua bermula ketika keduanya diundang seorang teman untuk datang ke acara _gokon_. Didesak, Sasuke dan Hinata tidak punya pilihan selain menerima tawaran untuk ikut serta. Saat itu, seorang pemuda bernama Toneri tampak tertarik pada Hinata. Dia sengaja duduk di sisi Hinata dan menanyakan banyak hal pada sang gadis. Sasuke yang merasa tidak senang melihat pemandangan tersebut lantas pergi ke luar ruangan karaoke khusus yang mereka pesan untuk _gokon_. Tanpa diduga, gadis yang Sasuke ketahui bernama Shion mengikutinya. Gadis itu awalnya hanya bertanya hal-hal remeh. Namun, entah mengapa, gadis itu tiba-tiba menjadi agresif. Saat Hinata dan Toneri terlihat keluar dari ruangan, Shion sontak mendekap Sasuke dan mengecupnya tepat di mulut.

Setelah hari itu, Sasuke dan Hinata masih berangkat bersama dan tetap duduk berdampingan. Namun, keduanya terlihat tidak seakrab sebelumnya. Neji yang tak tahu duduk perkara di antara dua remaja hanya bisa menghela napas. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Neji melihat pemuda dari sekolah lain menjemput Hinata. Pemuda berambut perak menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Dia tampak mencolok karena mengenakan seragam yang berbeda. Melihat air muka Sasuke ketika Hinata memanggil nama sang pemuda dari kejauhan dan pamit untuk pulang bersama sang pemuda, Neji melirik Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam bungkam. Namun, ekor matanya sangat jelas memancarkan kekecewaan dan percik api cemburu.

* * *

Neji bersindekap. Mata _lavender_ -nya tak lepas dari dua sosok yang tengah berbincang ria di ruang tamu. Ini kali pertama Neji melihat Hinata mempersilakan pemuda selain dirinya dan Sasuke untuk datang ke rumah. Toneri, begitulah nama sang pemuda yang akhirnya Neji tahu. Toneri adalah pelajar dari SMA lain yang sopan. Namun, Neji tidak bisa menyukai pemuda itu.

Suara tarikan napas keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Pemuda itu melepas _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya. Musik pun sudah tak mampu membuat pemuda itu merasa lebih baik. Dia baru saja menengok dari jendela kamarnya dan melihat kedatangan Toneri ke rumah Hinata. Sejak peristiwa dirinya dikecup secara lancang oleh Shion, Hinata terlihat sangat akrab dengan Toneri. Sasuke menjambak surainya sendiri. Dia tidak punya hubungan apa pun dengan Shion! Dia bahkan menolak mentah-mentah gadis tersebut!

Perlukah dia menjelaskan hal tersebut pada Hinata? Sasuke hanya takut jika Hinata menanggapi dingin penjelasan Sasuke dan berkata bahwa itu adalah permasalahan Sasuke. Gadis itu tidak punya urusan dengannya. Jika Hinata mengatakan hal seperti itu, apalagi ditambah dengan berita bahwa Hinata dan Toneri resmi berpacaran, Sasuke tak yakin dia bisa menahan emosinya. Toneri mungkin akan dihajarnya atau Shion mungkin akan didatanginya.

Gemuruh kencang terdengar. Sasuke menaiki ranjang dan membuka kaca jendela, memperhatikan gerakan memutar mesin undian. Kali ini, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan bentuk bola yang keluar. Bukan bentuk bola biasa, melainkan lebih seperti bentuk hati dengan warna merah. Bola undian pecah dan memperlihatkan kertas raksasa bertuliskan "pemuda yang memendam perasaan cinta harus menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada sang gadis. Jika tidak, kalian tidak akan bersama selamanya".

Tangan Sasuke mengepal. Dia berpikir keras. Apakah undian ini berlaku untuknya? Bagaimana jika Toneri melihat hasil undian dan menyatakan cinta pada Hinata? Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke berlari keluar dan mendatangi rumah Hinata.

Seperti dugaannya, Toneri, Hinata, dan Neji tengah berada di teras dan memandang mesin undian. Sasuke menarik Hinata pergi.

"Ikut aku!"

Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri. "L-lepaskan, Sasuke-kun. Ada Toneri-kun di sini!"

Sasuke menulikan telinga dan membawa Hinata pergi. Saat sang pemuda bermata oniks menangkap pergerakan Toneri yang hendak meraih bahu Hinata, Sasuke bersyukur ketika melihat Neji menghentikan aksi sang pemuda berambut perak.

Sasuke memberikan isyarat anggukan pertanda terima kasih pada pemuda berambut panjang.

"Pergilah, Sasuke. Undian itu untukmu. Untuk kalian berdua," pesan Neji sebelum Sasuke menjauh dari kediaman Hyuuga.

* * *

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata ketika keduanya telah berada di sisi taman. Hinata menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang tampak memerah.

"A-ada apa, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan—"

"—Bagaimana kabar Shion-san?"

Pemuda Uchiha dibuat tertegun dengan pertanyaan Hinata. Gadis itu terisak. Sasuke tak sadar bahwa Hinata menangis! Pantas saja suara gadis itu terdengar parau!

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Baginya, ini pertaruhan. Mesin undian itu telah menyokongnya, memberikan sang pemuda kesempatan untuk berinisiatif menyatakan cinta.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata."

Hinata menelengkan kepala. "Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Kau menyukai Shion-san."

"Hina—"

"—Aku melihat kalian berdua sedang …." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Dialah gadis yang seharusnya kaunyatakan cinta."

Sasuke merasa gemas. Hinata benar-benar menguji kesabarannya hari ini. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke menarik Hinata dan mendekapnya.

"Dia memaksaku. Gadis itu tiba-tiba melakukan hal itu padaku. Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu, Hinata. Karena itulah, aku tidak berani menciummu seperti yang Shion lakukan padaku. Jika harus menciummu, aku ingin melakukannya saat kita menikah nanti. Untuk sekarang, aku hanya bisa menggenggam tanganmu dan mendekapmu. Inilah caraku untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangku."

"Tidakkah kau merasakannya, Hinata?" Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di bagian belakang kepala Hinata, kian erat membenamkan sang gadis dalam sebuah rengkuhan. "Tidakkah kau bisa merasakan rasa sayangku?"

Hinata merasa dirinya telah berlebihan. Jauh di dalam hati, Hinata tahu Sasuke tidak bersalah. Bahkan tanpa perlu dijelaskan, Hinata tahu Sasuke menyukainya dan Hinata pun menyukai Sasuke. Mereka hanya tidak pernah menemukan saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka lewat kata-kata. Dipancing dengan kondisi seperti apa pun, mereka akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengutarakan perasaan yang mereka pendam.

Kini, Sasuke telah berani terbuka soal perasaannya dan Hinata tidak ingin menjadi kepala batu. Hinata juga mengharapkan hal ini. Dia diam-diam menanti saat Sasuke menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Aku tahu itu, Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku." Hinata balas merengkuh Sasuke.

Sasuke tak perlu bertanya pada siapa pun. Dia tahu perasaan Hinata. Dia tahu bahwa Hinata menyukainya sebagaimana dia menyukai Hinata. Sasuke menyadari situasi mereka yang sebenarnya dan karena ragu, tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka berdua yang bersedia mengutarakan perasaan secara gamblang. Jika saja mesin undian tidak mengeluarkan perintah seperti tadi, Sasuke pasti masih berada di kamarnya. Dia akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersama Hinata karena didahului Toneri. Sasuke tahu perasaan Hinata. Namun, Sasuke pun tahu bahwa Hinata menginginkan kepastian. Sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak Sasuke janjikan.

Keduanya melepaskan dekapan, saling pandang sembari melempar senyum penuh kebahagiaan. Hingga tiba-tiba, suara kayu patah terdengar membahana. Penduduk Tokyo keluar dari kediaman mereka. Sasuke dan Hinata yang momen romantisnya terinterupsi pun turut mengarahkan kepala mereka lurus ke arah mesin undian. Bunyi kerusakan itu berasal dari benda raksasa tersebut. Mesin undian tiba-tiba hancur, bagian-bagiannya mulai terbelah. Lantas, suara dengingan terdengar, sontak membuat Sasuke dan Hinata menutup telinga. Tak lama, dengingan itu berganti dengan alunan musik yang indah. Suara gesekan dawai biola, petikan harpa, dan lonceng tumpah-ruah dari dalam mesin undian.

Suara tangisan bersahutan. Tampaknya, penduduk merasa tidak rela jika mesin undian itu rusak. Pertanyaan seputar dari mana mesin itu muncul, bagaimana bisa mesin itu muncul, dan untuk apa mesin itu muncul belum terjawab hingga saat ini. Namun, semua orang di Tokyo sepakat bahwa mesin undian itu adalah berkah. Mesin undian itu selalu mengeluarkan hasil undian menitahkan penduduk Tokyo memakan acar agar mereka terhindar dari virus, menitahkan penduduk Tokyo mengenakan syal agar terhindar dari masuk angin, dan … menitahkan dua manusia yang saling menyayangi untuk jujur soal perasaan mereka agar kisah cinta bersemi. Mungkin mesin undian itu dimunculkan dewa untuk menghibur manusia.

"HINATA!" Sasuke berteriak ketika melihat Hinata berlari pergi.

Gadis itu tampaknya ingin melihat saat-saat terakhir mesin undian dari jarak dekat. Sasuke lantas tak tunggu lama untuk berlari mengejar Hinata. Keduanya menyelip di antara keramaian, sigap menghindari mobil yang seenaknya berhenti, dan berusaha meloloskan diri dari polisi Tokyo yang berjaga di sekitar area mesin undian. Saat berada di dekat mesin raksasa itu, Sasuke bisa merasakan hawa panas seolah-olah mesin itu tak ingin Sasuke mendekatinya. Hinata tak menunjukkan kondisi berbeda. Gadis tersebut meringis kepanasan saat melewati pagar pembatas yang disediakan pihak Tokyo. Namun, gadis itu tetap nekat melangkah mendekat. Saat retakan kian besar di berbagai sisi, Sasuke meraih tubuh Hinata, menutupi kepala sang gadis dengan jaket agar bagian mesin tidak jatuh ke kepala kekasihnya. Hinata meletakkan telapak tangannya di lapisan mesin undian. Anehnya, meski di sekitar mesin terasa panas, dinding mesin justru terasa sejuk. Mesin itu seperti tidak ingin manusia mendekatinya. Namun bagi mereka yang nekat, dia tidak akan menyakiti manusia tersebut.

Patahan kayu yang mulai terlepas dari kerangka mesin seketika berubah menjadi kelopak bunga, kupu-kupu, merpati, dan serbuk kerlap-kerlip, Tangisan penduduk terdengar kian kencang. Seolah-olah, mesin undian itu tengah mengucapkan salam perpisahan terindah yang pernah ada. Hinata memandang tidak rela melihat kehancuran mesin undian yang telah menemani hari-harinya belakangan ini. Menyaksikan kekasihnya terlihat sedih, Sasuke mendekap Hinata dari belakang. Bagi Sasuke, mesin undian itu seakan hadir untuk dirinya dan Hinata. Untuk menyatukan perasaan mereka berdua dan Sasuke merasa amat berhutang budi pada benda itu.

Bersamaan dengan hancurnya mesin undian ajaib, dinding yang mengelilingi Tokyo menghilang. Dinding itu berubah menjadi abu dan lenyap. Helikopter tampak mengelilingi Tokyo, menimbulkan dengungan yang meredam suara alunan musik. Alunan musik yang terdengar semakin lemah sampai hilang sama sekali.

"Terima kasih, mesin aneh." Sasuke berucap tulus.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, gadis itu menangisi hancurnya mesin undian ajaib.

"T-terima kasih banyak." Kali ini Hinata yang berterima kasih dengan suara terbata-bata.

Fenomena mesin undian itu lantas menjadi buah bibir di seluruh dunia. Bekas lubang yang seharusnya ditinggalkan mesin undian tidak ada, seolah benda tersebut tidak pernah muncul sejak awal. Namun, beberapa penduduk Tokyo mengaku masih sering mendengar suara gemuruh pada jam-jam tertentu setiap harinya.

* * *

Hari ini, Hinata resmi menjadi murid kelas tiga SMA. Musim semi tiba dan sang gadis siap menyambut musim dengan penuh sukacita. Neji masih bersiap-siap dan Hinata berinisiatif menunggu Sasuke di gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. Alangkah terkejut Hinata. Saat baru saja keluar, dia menemukan sebuah benda tergeletak di bawah pintu. Benda itu adalah mesin undian kayu dengan ukuran sebesar jam dinding berbentuk lingkaran di kamarnya, mungkin berdiameter 30 cm. Hinata meraih mesin undian mini. Tiba-tiba, benda kayu di tangan Hinata berputar dan mengeluarkan bola kecil berwarna merah muda. Jemari Hinata menarik dua sisi bola, mengeluarkan kertas di dalam bola yang isinya "pelajar bernama Hyuuga Hinata harus menyapa Uchiha Sasuke dengan senyuman manis".

Hinata tercengang. Namun, gadis itu lalu tersenyum lebar kemudian. Gadis berambut _indigo_ memutuskan untuk berlari kecil penuh semangat menuju kediaman Sasuke, hendak memperlihatkan benda yang ditemukannya pagi ini. Dia akan melaksanakan perintah yang ada di dalam kertas undian itu!

 **The End**

* * *

 **Note:**

 _Takarakuji_ : Undian atau lotere.

— _Thanks!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
